Grow Till Tall
by YoungJules
Summary: This is a story I started on a little over a year ago that needed some heavy revision. An all-human AU in which Steven has long since left the beach to pursue life in the big city. When he gets news of his aunt Garnet's death, he rushes back to his childhood home. Upon reuniting with friends and family, Steven learns that the more things change, the more they stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny summer afternoon in the quiet coastal village of Beach City. There was a cool breeze keeping the midsummer humidity at bay, and so the families of the small town took advantage of this mild-weathered weekend to enjoy the outdoors. Children splashed and frolicked on the beach, teenagers cruised along the sidewalk on their skateboards, and parents could be spotted chatting idly as their young ones enjoyed a day at the park. Some, however, chose to spend this late afternoon with a glass of iced tea at Beach City's newest attraction: "Maheswaren's", the brand-new book store.

The store manager hummed a soft tune as she stocked the shelves with a new delivery of paperbacks. Her mint-green sundress flowed smoothly down a slender silhouette, contrasting her brownish-olive complexion. Her puffy brown hair, which had become host to a few gray hairs, was tied back into a messy bun, which bounced lightly as she nodded her head to the light melody she continued to hum. Her ears perked upon hearing the *ding* of the front door as somebody entered the shop. The manager promptly set down the box of books and hurried over to the front desk to greet the new customer. She smiled brightly once she saw who it was.

"Oh, hi Sadie!"

"Hey, Connie," the shorter blonde woman greeted warmly. "I see the shop's been doing well. Lars and I are so proud of you!"

"Stop it, I'm blushing!" Connie replied. "Oh! How's the pregnancy going? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Sadie chuckled and patted the bump under her bright yellow maternity dress. "It's going great, actually. Much easier than when I was pregnant with Rose. Oh man, you wouldn't believe how sick I got! And that sure made Lars a nervous wreck, you know how poorly he functions in stressful situations."

Connie giggled. "Yeah, so I've heard. And, hey, speaking of Lars, where is he today? It's not often I see you two separately."

"Oh, he's taking Rose out to get some ice cream. I told him that I'd meet up with him later on the beach once I've picked up my copy of 'Mystery Amour.' "

"That's right, your romance novel. I completely forgot you called in to reserve a copy! Hang on a second, I'll see if I still have one in the back."

As Connie moved to fetch the book, Sadie lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. The warm smile on her face had been replaced by an uncomfortable, almost forlorn expression, as if there was something on her mind she was struggling to make into words.

"Sadie? What's wrong?" Connie inquired nervously.

Sadie's eyes were glued to her sandals. "Look, Connie, the book isn't the real reason I came here. Can you step outside with me for a moment?"

"Oh, uhm, okay…" Connie replied. Something was definitely up, and she could tell it was something bad. Connie took a seat on the entryway steps and stared up at Sadie, giving her friend her full attention. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Sadie drew in a deep breath.

"Amethyst came over last night. She, uh, had some news about Garnet."

Connie felt her stomach sink. Garnet was like the grandmother she never had. A few years prior, Garnet had fallen ill. She had been living under the care of the local nursing home up to the present day. Her condition slowly worsened as time passed, and her loved ones were expecting bad news any day. Connie's mind went blank, and she was only able to pick up bits and pieces of what Sadie was saying. But the point was received.

"According to Amethyst, she passed peacefully in her sleep," Sadie continued. "She never felt any pain. I suppose it was just her time, really. She was nearly ninety, after all." There was an agonizing silence. Connie slowly sat down on the front steps of the shop. Sadie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay, Connie?"

For a second, Connie couldn't speak. There was a heavy lump in her throat that kept her jaw sealed shut. Finally, she found her voice. "Has anyone told Pearl?"

Sadie scratched at the back of her neck. "No, not yet. Not that it'll do any good. Pearl's mind is… fading. Amethyst has been caring for her just as much as she had Garnet. God knows how poor Amethyst has managed to keep up her own health."

"Well… what about Steven?"

Another silence. Sadie cleared her throat.

"Connie," Sadie began, "You know just as well as I do that nobody's even heard from Steven in nearly two decades now. Not even Amethyst knows how to get ahold of him."

"But he's Garnet's nephew!" Connie protested. "He needs to know about this. He should be there for the-" Her words became caught in her throat once again. "for the funeral."

Sadie crossed her arms. "Well, if you can find a way to contact him, go ahead and tell him. But it's not like he's cared enough to come around up to this point."

Connie wanted to argue that, but she knew it was true. Steven had left Beach City twenty years before with dreams of making it in the big city. It was understandable, but his departure caused those closest to him plenty of hurt.

Connie remembered a time when her and Steven laughed and ran across the beach. He playing make believe. Together they imagined a world full of magic and mystery, a world of epic battles against beings from beyond the stars.

Steven was the first friend she made in Beach City. As the pair grew older, their friendship quickly developed into a romance. There came a point when Connie very nearly professed her love for her old friend. However, Steven had some news to share first.

Connie shook her head, returning to the present. She rose from her seat and took Sadie by the hands. "Look Sadie, I know that you still harbor hard feelings against Steven. And maybe I do too, but… I mean, come on. it's Steven! He's still one of us. And he should have the right to be here with us, if even for a little while, should he choose to be."

Sadie left her glossy eyes fixed on the ground for a moment. She then lifted her eyes up to meet Connie's and her solemn gaze melted into a melancholy smile. "You know, Connie, you're a pretty smart kid."

Connie laughed. "Hey, I'm thirty-eight! I haven't been a kid for a long time now."

"Oh God, stop making me feel old!"

The two shared a meek laugh. Connie abruptly drew her friend into an embrace. "Thank you for letting me know, Sadie," Connie almost-whispered.

"Hey, no problem, Champ," Sadie replied coolly.

Suddenly, a tall, lanky man with messy ginger hair and neatly trimmed orange stubble walked casually in their direction. He was holding hands with a small, strawberry-blonde girl about six years of age. "Hey Sadie, come on!" the man called. "Rose wants to get in the water and she's getting kind of antsy!" The little girl shuffled impatiently.

"Just a second, Lars!" Sadie called back. Chuckling, she turned back to Connie. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. I hate to drop that bomb on you and go, though. If you're off work, you're absolutely welcome to join us."

Connie responded with a forlorn smile. "Nah, that's okay Sadie, you go ahead."

She looked off in the direction of the beach, where the sun had started to set over the waters.

"I have somebody I need to look up, anyway."

* * *

 **Okay folks, let me know how this was, and if I should follow up with more chapters. Your critiques are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago. the Windy City. On this particular evening, the metropolis was living up to its nickname. A heavy thunderstorm washed over the streets as countless swarms of people bustled about, trying to either find refuge indoors or claim a dry corner for themselves while waiting for a cab that never seemed to come. Lights from the monolithic skyscrapers throughout the sprawling cityscape provided those on the ground with ample lighting, even though the sun had set behind an impenetrable barricade of clouds some time ago. Just barely brushing the lowest clouds stood one of the more recent contributions to the famous city's skyline. A large electronic sign just above the entrance identified the tower. This was the home of Universe Records, Chicago's largest independent recording label.

If an outsider were to step through the doors of this building, one might describe the scene inside as organized pandemonium. Musicians and their producers were either crowded around messy stacks of sheet music or hurrying off to the studio, while men and women in gaudy suits hurried to and fro while chattering madly into their cell phones. Up on the top floor were a few cubicles, a few small office rooms, and one large office room, with "S. Universe" inscribed into a small plaque hanging on the door. This was the common dwelling area of Mister Steven Q. Universe, founder and CEO of Universe Records. In two short decades, Mister Universe managed to build one of the most successful independent labels of all time. His company had become a name of renown among the music business, churning out a legion of popular and acclaimed artists. Universe was a multimillionaire before he was thirty. And now here he was, sitting behind a massive desk in his massive office, staring blankly through massive windows at a massive city. He often thought of how it all made him feel microscopic by comparison.

In spite of his considerable height and muscular stature, Steven Universe's presence had a way of making someone feel at ease. His short, curly black hair and five-o-clock shadow gave him a perpetually casual appearance that no amount of silk suits or Drakkar Noir could counteract. He had a slight belly that meekly rebelled against the rest of his titanic physique, mostly due to genetics and a love affair with the local pizzerias.

Those acquainted with Steven would describe him as a mild-mannered and compassionate man, often described by his peers as dedicated, persistent, and a "real go-getter." And yet, there was something off about his tired smile. Like a jigsaw puzzle with just a few key pieces missing, something deep within Steven Universe felt incomplete.

Steven twirled a pen between his fingers as he looked out over the sleepless metropolis. The sound of honking cars could be heard from down below, occasionally accompanied by the wailing of ambulances and police sirens. Steven sighed wistfully, trying hard to remember what he ever could have found charming about this polluted landscape of metal and pavement. His attention was suddenly averted from his daydreaming when he heard a knock at his door, which swung open without waiting for a response. Steven swiveled his chair around to face his visitor. It was Gary, one of his PR workers.

"Yo, Steve-O! Some of the boys and I are gonna take the yacht out this weekend. You interested?"

Steven chuckled good-naturedly, but on the inside he was groaning. He could think of few things less enjoyable than spending his entire weekend on a boat with Gary and his meathead friends. "Thanks for the offer, Gary, but I'm going to be swamped with extra work this weekend."

Gary coyly raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, boss? Or are you just looking for an excuse to hook up with that new lady friend of yours?"

"Come on man, Peri and I have only gone on one date so far," Steven said with a roll of his eyes. "I seriously doubt we'll be doing any 'hooking up.'" Peridot Greene was a promoter for Chicago's most reputable nightclub, the Yellow Diamond Lounge. She also had a reputation as a local bombshell.

Gary appeared shocked. "Hold up. You mean to tell me that you didn't get any action?"

"Nope, and I'm not looking for any," Steven replied flatly. After a few awkward seconds, Steven added, "Now, I'm assuming you came in here for something other than idle chit-chat about yachts and women."

Gary's brow furrowed for a moment as he mustered a more professional composure. "Well, I just wanted to go over the new promotional campaign for that singing duo we just signed."

Steven perked up a bit. "Oh, you mean Ruby and Sapphire! Man, those two are great. I have an aunt back home who would just love them." He thought back to the days when Garnet would be reclining out on the patio with an old funk or blues tune playing on the radio.

Gary shrugged. "Meh. I'm more of a rap guy myself, but to each their own. Anyway, here's a portfolio of some ideas I had, I'll just leave it on your desk."

"Sounds good Gary," Steven responded. "And hey, you boys stay out of trouble this weekend, okay?"

Gary responded with a hearty laugh.

"And you should try to get _into_ some trouble with your girl, if you know what I'm sayin'!" Gary guffawed as he strutted out of the office.

 _Ugh,_ Steven thought. _What a jerk._

In actuality, Steven's previous dinner date with Peridot had been somewhat lackluster. Steven was put off by the woman's cold and distant disposition. She spent the majority of the evening sneering at strangers and gossiping about supposedly incompetent coworkers. Once the meal had been finished and a cab had brought them to Peridot's doorstep, Steven hoped that the journey would end there. But, as luck would have it, a second date was proposed. In order to avoid offending Peridot, which he felt might be a dangerously easy thing to do, Steven begrudgingly accepted the offer. The two of them were set to have dinner the coming Saturday. Steven wished he really did have a pile of paperwork to keep him away from another agonizing evening out on the town with a woman he had minimal interest in.

As Steven inwardly lamented his situation, his eyes wandered to a framed picture at the corner of his desk. It was an image of his younger self, accompanied by his aunts Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. For the first time in nearly two decades, Steven found himself missing his old home. Steven picked up the photo for a closer look. Examining the picture, he smiled to himself, thinking back to the days of his youth in the quiet coastal town.

Rose, his mother, had passed during childbirth. Steven's aunts took it upon themselves to help his father, Greg, in raising Steven as best as they could. Garnet was Rose's older sister, nearly twenty years her senior. Amethyst was the youngest of the three sisters by two years. Although Pearl's only relation to Steven was through her being married to Garnet, this never stopped her from loving him like her own child.

Steven was abruptly shaken from his thoughts by a sharp knock at the door. Expecting Gary to come waltzing in again, he called, "What is it this time?" The door slowly creaked open, and a timid looking secretary poked her head into the office.

"Umm, Mister Universe, you have a call. The woman said her name is Miss, ahh, Miss… May-her-shwarn?"

Steven's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened at the mention of an old yet familiar name. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Put her through," Steven replied. The secretary nodded and hurried away. Steven clicked on the Bluetooth piece in his ear, and a familiar-yet-unfamiliar voice crackled to life.

"…Steven?"

Steven found himself at a loss for words. Something about hearing that voice after so many years of silence left him temporarily frozen in place. Time stood still as he endeavoured to find his voice.

"H-huh, hey, Connie," He finally sputtered.

"Sorry… is this a bad time? I know you're probably busy, and-"

"No! I mean, no, uh, I'm glad you called. So… how are you?"

"I'm... okay, I guess," Connie answered. Her voice wavered ever-so-slightly. Steven sensed trouble, but chose not to inquire.

"What about you, Steven?" Connie continued. "How are things in the Windy City?"

"Things couldn't be going better," Steven answered coolly. For some reason, he felt like he was lying. He swallowed hard, pushing back a sense of dread he could not quite explain. "It's been a while. How are things in Beach City? How are my aunts?"

"Well, that's kind of why I called," Connie began. "Something… Steven, something's happened."

Steven felt his heart rise to his throat. "Connie? Connie, what's the matter?"

"L-look, there's no easy way for me to tell you this," Connie stammered. Her breathing sounded choppy and shallow.

 _Oh no,_ Steven thought. _Is she crying?!_

"Tell me what?" His body had gone numb. His mind raced, yet no coherent thoughts were formed.

"Steven… Garnet died last night."


End file.
